$8.235 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
$8.235 \times 10^{-4} = 8.235 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $8.235 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;823\;5$